Book of Lemons
by lemonsanity1996
Summary: Just A collection Of Lemon Stories everything from Nashi watching her parents to Happy finally getting the Carla he so desires not to mention everything in between
1. Nashi's Shameful Hobby

"Ugh I hate waking up in the middle of the night I never can get back to sleep"

"Oh, I'm sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Nashi Dragneel the beautiful sixteen-year-old daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel"

Nashi walked to the kitchen as quietly as possible not wanting to wake her sleeping parents she peeked into the fridge for a late night snack that's when her dragon senses picked up a strange sound like a lustful moan and then she smelt a lingering smell coming from her parent's room.

"No way, it's like 2 am don't they ever sleep?" Nashi said to herself not even noticing she was making her way towards her parent's door until she pressed her ear against it.

She listened close she could hear her parents talking in hush voices on the other side of the door.

"N-Natsu sit back you took care of me last night now let me take care of you" Nashi heard her mother say.

"Why am I like this?" Nashi whispered as she pinched her own nipples and felt her face get flushed.

"Why am I listening to my parents have sex?!" Nashi internally screamed not even realizing she had pushed the door open a little until she felt a breeze come from in the room.

Her eyes widened at what she saw

"No way dad's so huge, wait! that's my father I can't think stuff like that" Nashi said shaking her head trying to shake out the dirty thoughts.

"Uh that feels so good Luce" she heard her father say

"Wait is mom sucking dads balls?" Nashi squealed her hand slipping into her pajamas bottoms and beginning to rub her own young pussy.

"This is wrong I'm invading their privacy but I just can't stop," Nashi said pulling her shirt over her shoulders and dropping her bra to the ground.

Has she watched her mother kiss the tip of her father's penis Nashi was lost in her lust slipping a finger in and then another

"Yeah, you go mom" Nashi whispered as quietly as possible as she watched Lucy engulf Natsu's cock into her mouth.

Nashi watched as her mom could only get about half-way bobbing up n down on her dad's cock.

"Oh god mom suck that cock" Nashi whispered as she began pleasuring herself to the sight

"My fingers aren't enough I need something more," Nashi said as she hurried to her room.

When she returned she saw a site that blew her mind

"No way mom's taking in all of that cock into her throat it looks about nine inches and it's as thick as my fist" Nashi whispered as she took her dildo and rubbed it against her quivering folds.

Nashi's eyes widened as Lucy's cheeks began to swell "My mom is drinking dads' cum" Nashi said falling into a doggy style position and slowly plunging the dildo into her forbidden place.

"Damn it Natsu I told you to warn me before you start cumming I almost suffocated" Nashi heard her mother berate her father.

She couldn't help but smile at that even in a time like this her parents will never change.

"Oh my god Nashi moaned has she rocked the Dildo in and out of her pussy

"I need a cock like that this Dildo isn't doing it for me" Nashi heard herself say before covering her mouth.

"Natsu did you hear something?" Lucy asked about to look towards the door.

"It's nothing Natsu said as he pulled his wife into a kiss and laid her down on the bed.

Truth be told Natsu noticed Nashi the moment she arrived at their door and knew he should've said something but he was so entranced with his wife's beauty he couldn't help but ignore it. "Alright can you at least try to be gentle tonight," Lucy asked gently touching his cheek.

"No promises" Natsu smiled as he rubbed the tip of his cock on her folds.

"No this is to far I can't sit here and watch my parents fuck like zoo monkeys, this is so, so wrong but I can't look away my mothers slender legs wrapped around my fathers muscular back get me so wet and the way my fathers ass ripples as he thrust into my moms pussy.

"Aw Fuck I want that I need that!" Nashi moaned taking her own nipple into her mouth and pulling her dildo out of her pussy she expected it and saw that it was covered in a thick layer of cum.

"I wonder if moms a creamer too?" Nashi asked herself.

Suddenly she heard her father begin to grunt and her mother's breath begins to hitch.

AH! FUCK!, Damn it! Natsu I told you to be gentle!" Lucy Moaned aloud.

"Shh Luce don't wake Nashi and Igneel" Natsu whispered.

"Oh god I forgot about Iggy I'm masturbating in the middle of the hall while watching my parents fuck and my little brother can come out at any moment although this is something so shameful I can't help but get so turned on"

"Nashi closed her eyes just for a second as laid on her back and began sucking her own cum off the dildo while snaking two of her dainty fingers into her pink pocket

"When she opened her eyes she saw a glorious sight she wasn't sure if her mom saw her but she locked eyes with her mom's big brown eyes her breast swinging like a pendulum while her dad pounded her from behind.

"Oh god that looks so sexy" Nashi moaned as her fingers began to speed up and she took the dildo deeper into her mouth.

"Oh God" Nashi moaned as she came all over the floor her chest rose up n down.

Nashi watched for another half-hour she watched her mother ride her father cow girl her ass rippling she watched her father and mother do a standing 69 and even some pretty weird shit and Nashi loved it all.

"Oh God I'm gonna cum again so soon I just came five minutes ago"

As she was on the verge of release she heard the sound of a door knob being turned

"Crap why did you pick now to wake up Iggy" Nashi whispered in her mind as she quickly fixed herself.

"Hey, Big sis did you hear strange noises too?" Igneel asked has he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Hey Iggy yeah your big sister was gonna protect her family" Nashi quickly lied.

"Oh okay, but why's the floor wet?" Igneel asked

"Uh well uh? it's nothing just go back to bed okay I'll be there to tuck you in, in a minute"

"Okay" Igneel smiled as he ran back to his room.

"You're a wonderful sister Nashi"

Nashi saw her life flash before her eyes when she saw her mom and dad standing in the door in their robes.

"Oh Mom, Dad fancy to see you here I was just uh getting some water," said Nashi quickly coming up with a lie.

"Alright when you're done getting water be sure to clean up your mess," Natsu said in a teasing tone.

"Natsu stop being so light hearted this is a serious situation," Lucy said grabbing Nashi by her ear

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry!"

 **The End- Stayed tuned for the next exciting story in the Book of Lemons**


	2. Stuck in the Ice

"Damn I really didn't want to use the iced shell technique" said a certain dark haired woman as she took her jacket off and laid it beside her "That was a dozy" said a dark skinned man with glowing green eyes and sharp horns on his head as he walked up to the ice and knocked on it a few times.

"Who are you?" she asked getting into her ice make stance.

"Calm down Ur neither of us can use our magic's in this form and I'm Deliora," said the man who introduced himself with a smile.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for what you did to Gray's family!" Ur shouted punching Deliora in the face.

"Geez you humans are so violent," Deliora said with a smirk.

"Your the last person I want to hear that from you damn demon," Ur said.

"Hey what's it like being Ice?" Deliora asked.

"I don't know what's it like being a popsicle?" asked Ur as she sat down.

"Hey uh this may sound strange and your welcome to say no but uh can you just here me out first?"

"No" Ur simply said

"Aw come on sweet thang at least here me out," Deliora said as he danced over to her.

"Who the hell are you calling sweet thang and stop dancing towards me you weirdo," Ur said backing away her back pressing against the wall.

"Where Stuck in this ice together for eternity since you went and said welp might as well use my own body to freeze a thirty-foot demon," Deliora said in a mocking tone.

"First off don't try to make it sound like it's my fault where in this situation if you weren't actively destroying every town you went to I wouldn't have used this last resort," said Ur.

Deliora got close to Ur and lifted her face towards his and planted a kiss upon her lips.

"W-what are you doing," Ur said her face getting flushed red has she pushed Deliora away.

"You know you want to, you want to share a kiss with me, you want to wrap your arms around me while I pour my demon seed into your womb," said Deliora.

"You twisted fuck why would I want to make love to a demon," Ur said turning her back towards him.

"Make love? Bwahaha! Don't think so highly of yourself human make love is a combination of words you should only use with your lover and sorry babe but you ain't my type we won't be making love just hard core fucking" Deliora said has he pressed his chest against her back and gently nippled her ear.

"What you gonna do rape me or something," Ur asked trying to sound brave but couldn't stop her knees from shaking.

"Aw don't be ridiculous! You'll give yourself to me voluntarily" Deliora said with a smile as he backed away and walked to the other side of their little ice prison.

"Ha! you're not only a vile murderous demon but you also have a sick sense of humor," said Ur crossing her arms.

"Oh this is no joke you will give yourself to me and for one reason one simple reason," Deliora said a smirk gracing his features.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face and there's no reason on this earth that I'll ever fuck you!" said Ur.

"Yes you will," Deliora said with a nod.

"Yeah, and what makes you think that?" Ur asked.

"Because what the hell else are we gonna do?" said Deliora.

"Oh yeah cause boredom will make me wanna fuck the demon that caused my students so much grief"

"Besides my demonic power mixed with your magic power will make the ultimate combination a perfect specimen," said Deliora.

"Yeah find someone else it ain't happening between us," said Ur.

"Hopefully our child takes after me cause damn humans are ugly," said Deliora.

"Oh quite the ladies man aren't you," Ur said.

"Oh stop I'm not that charming" Deliora said his face blushed red.

"Shut up I was being sarcastic" Ur said with a huff.

"You'll grow to desire me," said Deliora.

"That won't happen and even if some how it does happen I'm not saying it will but if it does your little plan for the perfect child isn't possible these aren't exactly our real bodies," said Ur.

"You damn humans always worrying about the details," said Deliora.

"That's a pretty important detail," said Ur.

"I suppose you're right, would you like some bread," Deliora asked offering her a buttered roll

"The hell you get bread from?" Ur asked.

"Seems I still have access to the things I carried with me before well you know before you froze me," Deliora said.

"You carried bread around with you," Ur said as she laid on the ice.

"You humans really are ugly idiots but even ugly idiots can make something amazing if they focus," said Deliora has he took a bite of his bread.

"Just shut up and leave me alone," said Ur as she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm let snuggle"

"Get off of me!" Ur shouted jumping up.

"Get off you? What do you mean, I never left this spot" said Deliora. "What? Was that really in my head?" Ur asked herself

"All I wish is to feel the kiss of a beautiful human"

"I thought you said humans were ugly now you're trying to whisper sweet nothings into my ear just shut up and leave me alone," said Ur.

"You are ugly and trust me I didn't whisper in your ear," said Deliora with a smile.

"No way something's going on no way am I having thoughts like this" Ur said to herself.

"I think you're sexually frustrated," said Deliora.

"If I wanted to I could just pleasure myself I don't need you," Ur said.

"Ohhh how classy masturbating in front of a demon who's your mortal enemy," Deilora said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say I was gonna do it I just said I could," said Ur.

Later that night...

"What's wrong with me? Why's my body so hot?" Ur whispered to herself as she grabbed her own breast and gave them a squeeze.

"No stop it I can't do this in front of that demon I can't let him win," said Ur as she fixed herself and took a breath.

"Is he sleep?" Ur asked herself as she crept towards him.

As she expected him as his broad chest rose up n down she couldn't help the blush that flushed on her face.

"I'm not shallow enough to say he's not handsome in this form he as nice roughed features and his arms look so strong and his abs are ripped," Ur said to herself

"How...how big is he?" Ur found herself asking as she crept towards crotch.

"No stop it Ur you can't do this" Ur berated herself as she back away.

"Well don't stop now we were just getting to the fun part," Deliora said with a smile.

"Oh my god! you're awoke!" Ur shouted as she scurried back to her side of the ice.

Deliora didn't say a word on smiled as he noticed the stain in Ur's pants.

"You dirty girl you," Deliora said in a low tone.

"What did you say?!" Ur shouted.

"Oh nothing, nothing and geez you humans are loud," said Deliora.

"Just shut up I'm going back to bed," said Ur laying down.

"Okay, night sweety," Deliora said.

"I'm not your sweety, you damn demon," said Ur

"Oh you'll come around," Deliora said.

"Yeah that'll never happen I hate you," said Ur.

That's what she was saying aloud but deep inside she was saying something much different.

"Oh my god! why did I get so wet! and what was I about to do!" Ur eternally screamed in her head.

 **-One Week Later-**

"Oh god I can't take it anymore, I'm bathing in my own juices I need relieve I need to touch myself I'm so sexually frustrated," Ur said to herself.

"Problem?" Deliora asked.

"No there's no problem," said Ur

"Okay, Okay I believe you," said Deliora.

Ur would never admit out loud but she started to feel something for that damn demon he was both handsome and charming

"Just a little I can touch myself just a little surely a minute would be enough to sustain me," Ur said to herself unfastening the button on her skinny jeans. Ur's closed her eyes and began to rub her finger over her panties.

*Cough *Cough...

Ur's eyes widened when she heard the cough of the demon she quickly buttoned her pants back up and her face became redder than a ripe tomato

"Don't mind me, please continue" said Deliora.

"Hey Deliora can you tell me why"

"Why what?" Deliora asked

"Why did you go on your rampage do demons really think so little of human beings?" Ur asked.

"Do you humans think twice about squashing an ant on your picnic table?" Deliora asked

"So you see humans as nothing more than insects?" Ur questioned not noticing she had moved closer to the demon.

"Tell me human do you regret using that spell of yours to seal me at the risk of your own life?" Deliora couldn't help but ask

"I regret a lot of things in my life, I regret giving my daughter to those people, I regret not being a better teacher to my students, I like every other person has regrets that I must live with that I must overcome and make my strength, I, however, will never regret sealing you I'll never regret saving the lives of millions" Ur said with conviction.

"I hope you don't regret this either," said Deliora as he kissed her.

It wasn't very long and there was no passion behind it, but Ur couldn't help but find herself mesmerized by his soft lips pressing against her's

"Mmm as I thought humans are horrible kissers," Deliora said with a serious look on his face.

"What! you can't just surprise me like that" said Ur.

"Hahaha you're stuck in this ice with your mortal enemy you should be ready for anything" Deliora laughed.

"And what happened to that grab about you wouldn't do anything," said Ur.

"Oh I won't I just wanted to see the look on your face," Deliora said with a smile

"I think I'll regret this" Ur said with a sigh.

"Regret what?" Deliora asked.

Suddenly everything that's been building up inside Ur over the past week burst out as she smashed her lips against the demons.

Deliora was taken aback but quickly returned the kiss with a lot more passion than before.

"Tell me human are you sure there are no backsies," said Deliora.

"Don't talk me out of it." said Ur as she kissed the demon once more and pressed her hand on his broad chest.

As the two kissed Deliora stumbled backward landing on his back with Ur top of him.

Deliora grabbed her breast and gave it a squeeze

"Uhh" Ur moaned as the demon played with her mammaries like they were legos.

Ur began kissing Deliora down his neck on his pecks and across his abs, she smiled as she unbuttoned his pants and shimmed them down his legs.

Her eyes widened at the bulge he sported.

She smiled a sly smile as she rubbed her hand across his bulge.

"What are you smiling for?" Deliora asked returning the smile.

"For someone who hates humans and finds us ugly you sure are happy to see me," said Ur gesturing to his bulge.

"Oh shucks, sometimes my penis has a mind of its own," Deliora said.

"Then let me clear it's head," Ur said as she reached into his underpants and pulled out the demon's cock.

It was at least a foot long and had a good girth too Ur felt herself getting wet just touching the monster

Deliora laid back and let the woman do what she wanted

Ur began to give the demon a hand job

"AH!" Deliora moaned in pleasure.

Ur gave his penis an experimental lick then licked it again and again.

"Mmmm lets see how many licks it takes to get to the center," Ur said wrapping her lips around the shaft and sucking on his skin moving her lips up n down her wet tongue wrapping around his veiny cock.

Ur's eyes widened as she was suddenly lifted up her ass place right on Deliora's head.

"It's not fair you get to have all the fun," Deliora said as he pinched her clitoris and put a couple of fingers into her twitching cunt.

"Ah not so rough," Ur said looking back at him with a pout

"You call that rough?" Deliora said with a smirk as he shoved his face in her dripping snatch his tongue lapping at her flowing juices his teeth nibbling on her folds

Ur decided to distract herself from the pleasure by getting back to work on the cock standing tall in her hand.

Her moist pink lips kissed the tip causing Deliora to shudder and suck hard on her cunt.

"Whoever climaxes first loses" Deliora smiled as he pulled her pussy closer his nose pressed against her twitching ass hole.  
"I love a competition," said Ur with a smile s she opened her mouth wide and engulfed the foot long cock into her maw.

She began with a slow bob closing her eyes and brushing her hair out of her face.

She was determined to win and wrapped her boobs around what she couldn't fit in her mouth

"Well now that's not fair," Deliora said

"This is what happens when you challenge me," said Ur as she sucked on the head of his cock and squeezed the rest between her tits.

"AH!" Deliora moaned as he came into her mouth

Ur swallowed the first load but wasn't ready for the stream that came next as another blast hit the back of her throat and right as she was swallowing that another filled her mouth. she was tried keeping up but his release was too fast.

"Mmmm your cum taste so good," said Ur with a smile giving a showy smile.

"Tsk I can't believe I actually lost to a human," said Deliora.

"There's a reason humans are the dominant race," said Ur with a wink.

"Oh?" Deliora asked as he loomed over her and pressed her face into the icy floor and began to rub his cock over her pussy.

"I think you know it's true," said Ur.

"Let's see how true it is!" Deliora shouted as he pressed his bulbous tip into her pussy.

"Oh god you're so big" Ur moaned.

"That was just the first inch there's still eleven more to go," said Deliora

"Is that all you got I thought you were supposed to be some sort of powerful demon" Ur taunted.

"Spunky! I like it!" Deliora shouted as he gripped her waist and slammed the remaining inches into her canal.

"AIE!" Ur screamed in both pleasure and pain has the massive cock bottomed out inside her and kissed the entrance to her womb.

"What happened to that human dominance you were so proud of," said Deliora gripping her hips and pressing his chest against her back as he pumped his cock into her pussy.

"You idiot, I won't be beaten by you," said Ur as she began to work her hips.

"There goes that human arrogance!" shouted Deliora reaching around and pinching Ur's swinging boobs.

"N-No Fair!" Ur shouted as she came around his cock

Deliora wasn't far behind her has her pussy squeezed the life out of his cock and he unleashed the first torrent of cum.

He pulled out and a pull of liquid leaked out of Ur's stretched out pussy.

"Good thing this isn't my real body or else I may have just gotten pregnant," said Ur with a sly smile.

"We'll be stuck in the ice so we might as well have more fun," Deliora said as he jumped on top of her...

Years later...

The two of them had no clue how long it's been since they've first fucked or how long it's been since they started fucking this last time but nothing could hold the two of them back.

Suddenly without warning Ur's body began to fade and as to did Deliora's

"What's happening?" asked Deliora.

"Looks like our spirits are no longer stuck in the ice," Ur said with a smile.

"One last kiss?" Deliora asked.

"Like you have to ask," Ur said has she pressed her lips against his and with that, they vanished.

 **The End...Stay Tuned for the next story in the book of Lemons**


End file.
